Weekly Questions / Assessment
Weekly Questions Week 1 In these early scenarios you have been given the choice to Fly a Raven in search for land. Also you choose to either land ashore with no knowledge of the area or survey the area first. Why do you think it is a good idea to prepare all your information before making a decision? For what reason do you think the Vikings are looking for new land? Week 2 You have been faced with the task of building houses, walls and fences etc. Can you think of why you cannot build them all at once? Do you realise which buildings are for which purposes? People - Animals - Safety - Can you think of any other buildings that can be important? To gain food you can look for animals and you can plant crops. Why is it a good idea to plant crops? Hunting animals will get you food, if you can find any. Why is Hunting sometimes a risk? Is it possible to do both Hunting and Farming? What are the benefits of this? Week 3 This week you are dealing with people. Can you think of 3 environments where it is important to engage with people? 1. 2. 3. The Natives of the new land know a lot more about the area than you do, how could the information that the natives have be useful to you? Could this information be useful for farming or hunting? Finding ways to avoid fighting with people is important, this is called conflict resolution, can you explain why resolving conflict is better for everyone? What are the risks involved with conflict? Why would sending the newcomers away anger them? How could the newcomers help your colony? Week 4 Finding extra resources like more trees for wood is important for your colony. Why have your trees become scarce? Finding opportunities to have more resources like wood in different areas is vital for your colony. Having options on where your resources come from helps you plan your activities and there is less chance of you running out. Can you explain why having greater access to trees will help your colony become larger? The greatest resource to any colony is its people, this is called Human resources. Some people are very good at making decisions and helping you run the colony. As you already have good workers, what can these decision makers do for you? Working together and sharing responsibility will help you organise your jobs and the time you spend on them. Why else is it a good idea to share workloads with people? Week 5 You now need to conduct a risk assessment plan of your own. Please rate the risk priority of these factors. #No more food – HIGH – MEDIUM – LOW #All your trees are gone – HIGH – MEDIUM – LOW #You have no trading partners – HIGH – MEDIUM – LOW What else will be bad for your colony? What can you do to prevent them from happening?